The present invention relates to an automotive waterproof push switch which is attached to a forward or rearward pillar (hereinafter simply referred to as "pillar") on the hinge side of the automotive door or, is mounted to the body side on which a bonnet or a trunk lid is provided such that when the door, bonnet or truck lid is opened, an "on" condition is provided so as to turn illuminate a room lamp or issue a security signal.
One example of a conventional automotive waterproof push switch (Japanese U.M. 6-29861) is shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, and the following explanation will be given as to how a conventional indoor lamp is turned on and off by closing or opening the car door.
In FIGS. 7 and 8, A denotes a pillar while B denotes an automotive water proof push switch mounted to a lower portion of the pillar A which are secured to the binge side of the door. When the door is dosed, the switch is moved into an off position. On the other hand, when the door is opened, the switch is moved into an on position to turn on the indoor lamps.
The automotive water proof push switch is composed of switch 1 formed of a plastics material, a minus electrode plate 2 secured to a flange plate 11 fixedly attached to the casing of the switch 1, a tapping screw 3 to be inserted into openings 2a and 11a formed in the electrode plate 2 and the flange plate 11, and a protective cap 4 detachably attached to the flange 11 to cover the upper portions of the screw 3 and the switch 1.
The switch 1 is structured such that the head 12a of actuator 12 extending out of the casing is pressed against the bias of a spring (not shown) accommodated in the casing when a door of the car is closed to cause the minus electrode plate 2 and a plus electrode plate led out the casing to be electrically separated into an off position. Further, by opening the door, the pressing force is relieved to cause the electrode plates 2 and 13 to electrically contact each other and be moved into an on position.
The protective cap 4 is composed of a hollow portion 41 accommodating the actuator 12 of the switch 1, a hollow portion 42 accommodating the head of the tapping screw 3, and a seal portion 43 formed with a recess 43a which is to engage with an eaves 11b formed in the periphery of the flange plate 11. The numeral 44 denotes a lock pin extending through the boundary portion of the hollow portions 41 and 42. The hollow portion 42 extends upwardly from the lock pin 44.
Then, while actuator 12 of switch 1 is accommodated in the hollow portion 41 of the protective cap 4, the seal portion 43 is caused to engage the flange plate 11 with the tapping screw 3 being accommodated in the hollow portion 42. In this state, the switch is shipped from a parts manufacture to a car maker.
The automotive switch purchased from the parts manufacturer is mounted to the pillar A of a car body as follows: the lower portion of switch 1 is inserted into hole A.sub.1 formed in pillar A, and then the tapping screw is driven into the hole A.sub.2 formed in the pillar A until fixed. Since the head of tapping screw 3 is accommodated in the hollow portion 42 of protective cap 4, the hollow portion 42 is required to be turned over about the lock pin 44 as a fulcrum as shown in FIG. 7 before the screw is driven.
Therefore, after the hollow portion 42 is turned over and the tapping screw is driven, the seal portion 43 of the hollow portion 42 is required to be engaged with the flange plate 11. Therefore, there is a problem that such procedures makes the installation operation inefficient.